


Wild Grove

by WotanAnubis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Mild Angst, Werewolf Trini, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Kimberly catches a glimpse of Trini's true nature and doesn't look away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Werewolf fic. 'Cuz why not?

Trini's life used to be so much easier. Not better. Certainly not happier. But easier. If there was one upside to her family's constant moving around it's that she'd never had the time to get attached to anyone. All those kids at all those schools she'd been to, they'd never meant anything to her. She didn't remember their names and could barely recall a few of their faces. Mostly they were just indistinct shapes passing through her life without her ever really noticing them.

Trini moved quietly through Angel Grove's streets, sticking to the shadows between the streetlights with an ease that came from long practise. She was sure nobody had seen her. If someone had, there'd have been screams.

So much easier when the people around her had just been shapes. She hadn't cared about anything they did or didn't do. So much easier not to care. When she didn't care, she didn't get angry.

Well, she cared now.

And it was making her really fucking stupid.

It was full moon. She should be away. Somewhere abandoned. The old mine, the woods, anywhere. Anywhere that wasn't an actual street in an actually populated part of town. But her treacherous paws kept taking her closer and closer to Kimberly's house.

Trini was a werewolf. That's all there was to it. Not a day went by she didn't just want to leave. Become a wolf, disappear into the wilderness, never be seen again. She still didn't understand why she hadn't. Her parents had certainly made it easy for her to just give it all up. But now Kimberly had come into her life. And Billy and Jason. And even Zack, when he wasn't being insufferable. But mostly Kimberly.

She couldn't leave. Not any more. She couldn't leave Kimberly. Even though she really should.

That goddamn locker should've been a hint. A defaced locker was nothing to Trini, because she'd never bothered caring about what random classmates thought of her. But Kimberly had looked so hurt and she'd... Well, she'd got angry. Yanked the damn locker door off its hinges and tossed it aside like it was nothing.

Kimberly was hurt and her first response was violence. Red flag, right there. She'd ignored it. Shouldn't have. It was stupid to ignore something like that.

But not as stupid as stalking up to Kimberly's house when she was completely wolfed out and unable to turn back because it was full moon.

The Hell did she think she was doing? What point was there to being here now? All she was doing was risking exposure and for what? To be close to Kimberly for a few hours? So what? She'd see her again at school tomorrow. And, hey, tomorrow, she'd be human. Or, well, human-shaped.

There was no good reason to stay and every reason to leave. And yet... Trini just couldn't quite manage it. She stayed rooted to the spot. A giant black animal with razor teeth sitting just barely in the shadows outside the street lights. If anyone spotted her she'd be in such deep shit she wouldn't be able to claw her way back out.

"What the-"

Fuck _fuck_ fuckfuckfuck _fuckity_ fuck-fuck **fuck**!

Trini snapped around, just barely managing to restrain herself from snarling. Kimberly stood under a streetlight, staring at her with wide eyes.

_Fuck!_ Just because it was Kimberly's house didn't mean Kimberly would actually have to be inside. Hell, Kimberly liked going for walks to clear her head. That's how she'd fallen in with the whole gang in the first place. She should've remembered!

Trini turned and bolted. She had no idea where she was going. Just away. Away from Kimberly. Away from these damn lit up streets and into any darkness she could find.

"Wait, _stop!_ "

Trini growled. What kind of idiot saw a great, black wolf and actually _followed_ it? Whatever kind it was, Kimberly was turning out to be one of them. Trini could hear her come after her. Heard every single step her sneakers took on the pavement.

Trini streaked down the midnight streets, her black form intermittently lit up by the streetlights as she pounded down the pavements. No sense hiding now. Not when she was running. If someone saw her... well, she just had to hope they thought she was a big dog or something.

She had to shake Kimberly. It was the only thing that mattered. Kimberly couldn't see her like this, couldn't know what she was. If she caught her, if she stopped her, Trini would bite her. She wanted to. So much. Sink her fangs into flawless skin and turn her into a wolf like her. Force her into Trini's world and make it so she could never quite fit back in with all the humans around her. Turn herself into the one person Kimberly would always be able to rely on.

No. She wouldn't. She refused. No matter how much part of her howled for it. To be with someone who understood her. To have someone who wouldn't leave. To be with someone who was more than just a shape.

To love someone without holding back.

Trini snarled at herself. She couldn't let herself think like that. She'd slow herself down and Kimberly _would_ catch up. She should've given her the slip already, but that was the trouble with dating a superhero. They could keep up with a werewolf easily.

The houses petered out and stopped. The streetlights faded. Trini rushed away from the road and out into complete darkness.

"No, don't!" Kimberly cried, somewhere too close behind.

She couldn't head for the mine. Kimberly knew the place too well. There was a bit of woodland around. It wasn't much, but it'd do. Hopefully Kimberly knew better than to head into the woods at night.

"Please, no."

Trini almost stopped. There was pain in Kimberly's voice. She didn't understand why it should be there, but it was almost enough to halt her dead in her track. Kimberly was in pain. She wanted to turn back, go to her, do... something. She didn't know what, but...

No. No. She was a wolf. There was nothing she could do except maul someone and she wasn't going to. She'd worked so very hard to turn herself into someone who didn't kill and she wasn't going to ruin that for anyone. Not even...

Not even...

_Fuck!_

Trini forced herself to run on. Tried to ignore Kimberly behind her even as all her muscles screamed at her to turn and go to her.

Trees loomed ahead of her. With one final push, Trini dashed towards the treeline and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

"Stop! **_Trini!_** "


	2. Chapter 2

School was Hell. That was always the case really, but today it was even more the case than any other day. The sun shone brilliantly, the air was crisp and warm, and Trini was completely miserable. She stalked through the school hallways, hunched over and invisible. The other students ignored her as they went past. They always had. Trini hoped today would be no different.

But today would be different. Trini knew it. There was no avoiding it. She'd heard Kimberly last night. Heard that desperate cry. Kimberly hadn't just spotted her, she'd _recognized_ her. And that was impossible. She'd been a giant wolf! How could she possibly have recognized her?

And yet, she'd had. She'd screamed her name.

No. No, she couldn't have. Trick of the... the sound. Or something. She'd shouted something else. She'd just _thought_ she'd heard Kimberly shout her name.

Yeah. Also, the Pope's actually a Satanist.

"Trini."

Trini looked up.

Fuck.

"We need to talk," said Kimberly.

"Yeah," Trini said hollowly. "I guess."

* * * * *

_"Out!"_

Two girls looked up in fright as Kimberly marched into the bathroom, Trini trailing sullenly behind. Trini could see the split-second calculations going on in their eyes. Kimberly was beautiful and popular and also a delinquent in detention and she'd just yelled at them to get out.

The two girls fled from the room. The didn't even glance at Trini as they rushed past her.

Trini leaned casually against the tiled wall. Something heavy and empty churned in her chest, but that didn't matter. Not for much longer anyway. Soon, the world was going to end. Just a few more motions to go through and then it'd be over.

Kimberly paced up and down a few times, checked the stalls and took a deep breath. She turned around looked Trini straight in the eyes. There was something... odd about the way she looked at her. Trini couldn't put her finger on it. She wasn't angry, which... why not?

"That was you last night, wasn't it?" Kimberly asked, her voice quiet and gentle.

Trini squirmed against the wall. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

She looked away from Kimberly. "Yeah."

"You're a werewolf."

"Yup."

Kimberly let out an incredulous half-breath that was almost a chuckle. "You just... admit it?"

Trini shrugged with an indifference she didn't feel. "Why bother hiding?"

"All sorts of reasons?" said Kimberly. "So... how long have you been...?"

"Since I was born," Trini said flatly.

"Do your parents know?"

Trini looked at her. Kimberly blushed and looked away.

"Sorry. Of course they... Sorry. Stupid question."

Trini took a long breath. "And still they hope that one day their little girl is just going to be normal," she said bitterly. "Well, I am normal. Perfectly ordinary werewolf."

"But you don't... uhm..."

"Eat people?"

"No," said Kimberly. "No, that's not was I going to ask. I... I was wondering..."

"Yoga helps," Trini said. "Meditating, that kind of shit. Keeping calm, finding inner peace."

"Soothing the savage beast?" Kimberly said.

Trini looked at her. "There's no beast. Just me."

"Right. Sorry," said Kimberly. "I really should've known."

"No reason for you to," said Trini. She sighed. "Look, shall we just get this over with? We're wasting-"

"Trini. I should have known," Kimberly said severely. "Last night, that wo- you. I knew it was you. Because... the way you looked at me. Nobody else ever looked at me like that."

Trini was about to snap something in return, but her reply died in her throat when Kimberly walked up to her and stood in front of her, just a hair's breadth away. There were tears in her eyes. And behind those tears, in the dark depths of her eyes, something warm shimmered.

"I love you, Trini."

Trini looked away. She didn't know what to do with this. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. She wanted to have never been. She wanted to change and vanish into the forest. Just so long as she wasn't here, now.

"Don't know what you're saying," Trini mumbled.

Kimberly kissed her. Trini had never been kissed before and hadn't known what to expect. She hadn't expected this. The way Kimberly's soft lips pressed against her. Her urgency, her desperation. It was as though Kimberly didn't have the words to express herself and so poured all those unsaid feelings into Trini through the place where their lips met. She was hungry and warm and passionate and... and...

"I love you."

Kimberly's voice was bold and certain. Undeniable. She knew _exactly_ what she was saying.

"Yeah," Trini whispered. "Love you too."

It sounded so weak and pathetic, but it was the best she could do right now. She hoped Kimberly would understand.

"Trini?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true... if you bite me, do I become a werewolf too?"

Trini nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"Will you bite me?" Kimberly asked.


End file.
